Maximum Games
}} Maximum Games (formerly Maximum Family Games) is a boutique publisher and distributor of interactive video games. Founded in 2009, Maximum Games publishes video games on all leading platforms. Notable titles include: The Golf Club Collector's Edition, Alekhine's Gun (their first title developed in-house), ''Farming Simulator 17'', Mark McMorris Infinite Air, Loading Human, and The Technomancer. History Maximum Games is a privately held California corporation, and was founded as "Maximum Family Games" in 2009 by two industry veterans, Christina Seelye and Len Ciciretto. During the 2009 holiday season, the company launched two very successful Junior DS titles, Junior Brain Trainer and Junior Classic Games, with placement in all USA major retailers. In 2010, the company published 16 new products for the Nintendo DS, Wii and PC platforms. In the same year, the company was granted Third Party Publishing status with Nintendo of America and Sony Computer Entertainment America, and in 2011, they were granted the same status in Europe with both companies. Maximum Family Games ultimately produced more than 20 new titles that year, including the addition of Sony PlayStation 3 and Microsoft Xbox 360 titles. On May 25, 2012, Maximum Family Games changed its name to Maximum Games to reflect its expanding portfolio. On March 1, 2016, Maximum Games released their first game developed in-house, the action-stealth title Alekhine’s Gun. The game is a spiritual successor to the Death to Spies series, reviving it after a failed crowdfunding campaign in October 2014. On March 31, 2016, Maximum Games acquired UK-based video game publisher and distributor, Avanquest Software Publishing Ltd. Maximum Games is now a full-service publisher with a full sales and marketing team and offices in both the UK and the US, as well as distribution partnerships that serve both North American and European markets. Maximum Games has received a number of awards and recognitions, including several for rapid business growth. In 2015, the company ranked #2808 on Inc Magazine’s Inc 5000 list of Fastest Growing Private Companies in America, won the American Business Awards bronze award for Fastest Growing Tech Company of the Year, and ranked #12 and #41 in San Francisco Business Times’s lists of the 50 Fastest Growing Private Companies in the East Bay and 100 Fastest Growing Private Companies in the Bay Area, respectively. Maximum Games has also been recognized by the Stevie Awards for Women in Business, garnering a silver award for the “More than 10 Employees" category of the Women-Run Workplace of the Year competition in November 2015. Published titles * 1001 Touch Games * 4 in 1 Racing Pack * 50 Classic Games * Air Conflicts: Pacific Carriers * Alekhine's Gun * American Mensa Academy * American Truck Simulator * Atlantic Quest * Beast Quest * Burger Bot * Canada Hunt * City Builder * Crab Cakes Rescue * Crash Car Racer * Dead Alliance * Deer Drive Legends * Deer Hunt Legends * Dr. Nano * Drag & Stock Racer * DS Junior Brain Trainer * DS Junior Classic Games * Farming Simulator * Farming Simulator 14 * Farming Simulator 15 * Farming Simulator 17 * Farming Simulator Titanium * GP Classic Racing * Hello Kitty Online * History Great Battles Medieval * Hoppie * JASF: Jane's Advanced Strike Fighters * Jewel Link: Mountains of Madness * Jr. Classic Games * Junior Brain Trainer 2 * Junior Brain Trainer: Math Edition * Junior Classic Books and Fairytales * Junior Island Adventure * Junior Mystery Quest * Kart Racer * Let's Sing 2016 * Lichdom: Battlemage * Loading Human * Mark McMorris Infinite Air * Motorcycle Club * My First Trainz Set * MYST * Mystery Quest: Curse of the Ancient Spirits * PC Canada Hunt * Putty Squad * Puzzler World 2013 * Rugby 15 * Rally Racer * Road Rage * Safari Quest * Serious Sam Collection * Sherlock Holmes: Crimes & Punishments * Sniper Elite * Sportsman's Pack * Sprint Cars * Super Karts * Super Truck Racer * The Golf Club Collector's Edition * The Golf Club 2 * The Technomancer * Troll and I * Truck Racer * Ultimate Hunt Pack * Veggy World * Worms Collection * Worms Revolution Collection * WRC 4 * WRC 5 * V-Rally 4 References Category:Companies established in 2009 Category:Video game publishers Category:Video game companies of the United States Category:Companies based in Contra Costa County, California Category:Walnut Creek, California Category:2009 establishments in California